The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for emptying envelopes which are opened on three edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,454 discloses an apparatus of the aforementioned type, in which the envelopes are opened on two short edges and one long edge, and are fed to a removal device where the envelope sides are bent laterally downwards by levers provided with suction means in order to fold the envelope sides, so that the envelope contents become visible and are exposed. The contents can then be removed. This is brought about by successively transferring the opened envelopes into an open conveying mechanism, in which several envelopes are presented for removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,388 discloses an apparatus, which can only process envelopes having a specific format, which is adjusted beforehand. In this apparatus, two short edges and one long edge of each envelope are opened. The envelopes are conveyed horizontally to a removal device which separates the envelope from the contents and draws it off downwards. The contents are ejected in an uncontrolled manner.
U.S. Patent 4,295,321 discloses an apparatus through which each envelope is opened on two short edges and one long edge and is supplied horizontally to a vacuum drum, which has a suction action on one opened envelope side and in this way conveys the envelope away downwards. The contents are engaged by a removal roll. The vacuum drum only engages one envelope side and draws downwards the entire envelope, as a result of the connection with the unopened, long edge.
European Patent 279,870 discloses a compactly constructed apparatus through which envelopes opened on one edge are deformed by a suction mechanism in order to remove the contents. With this apparatus, a single opened envelope is presented in the removal station, so that the removal capacity is limited.
There exists a need in the art for a method and an apparatus of the aforementioned type, in which the apparatus is so compactly constructed that the envelope only has to travel short distances, wherein simultaneous processing of different envelope formats is provided and wherein there is automatic removal of the envelope contents.